1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to upper body garments such as coats, jackets, sweaters, sweat shirts and the like, and means for conveniently carrying the garment on-body when not in use. More particularly, the invention pertains to a garment convertible into a backpack which contains the garment, and methods for making same.
2. State of the Art
The usefulness of backpacks for carrying heavy and/or bulky items on the back has long been recognized. A plethora of backpack designs is commercially available. Such backpacks may be as simple as the well-known Duluth backpack which comprises a deep woven basket with shoulder straps, or may be complex with a rigid frame, fabric container attachable to the frame and having numerous pockets, a myriad of adjustment straps, waist-strap and shoulder straps. Such backpacks are complex, relatively heavy, and time-consuming to fabricate. They are generally not suitable for day-hiking and the like.
Backpacks of limited capacity have been proposed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,644 to Mengato, a fabric backpack is shown which is attached at its periphery to the back panel of an athletic shirt. A horizontal zippered opening at the top of the backpack provides access to the backpack. No straps are provided, so the combination can be used as a backpack only by wearing the garment.
A common experience of hikers, bikers, golfers, boaters, anglers, hunters, campers, climbers and other outdoorsmen and outdoorswomen is the normal changeability of weather conditions. As a result of changes in temperature, wind speed, cloudiness, and precipitation, a person may need to add or remove outer clothing to remain comfortable. Changes in outer dress may also be necessitated by changing levels of personal exertion, health considerations and the like. The concept of “layering” is well-known as a means to be comfortable in spite of changing weather conditions, personal exertion, and other factors.
Where circumstances make removal of an outer garment desirable, means for carrying the garment in a small package is advantageous. Various devices for carrying a garment have been proposed in the prior art. An example of such an apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,388 to Poston, wherein the garment is configured to be folded into a carry bag which may be hand-carried or, alternatively be located within a separate pack which is placed within the inside front of the garment. The design requires carrying of the separate pack in the front of one's person, which is very uncomfortable, and/or hand-carrying of the bag, which will occupy one of the person's hands. This is very inconvenient, inasmuch as people who are engaged in hiking, climbing, skiing, fishing, hunting, shopping, or other common outdoor activities will not want to have only one hand available for these activities.
Another type of garment carrying container is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,831 to Greenberger et al., in which a backpack with shoulder straps is attachable to the outer back panel of a jacket. The jacket may be folded and placed in the backpack, and the straps used to carry the backpack. When worn as a jacket, the backpack portion is always a conspicuous “hump” on the back of the wearer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,902 to Breier, a jacket is shown in which a pocket is formed between the arm holes and neck i.e. the two-ply yoke area by sewing a generally triangular panel to the exposed surface of the inside jacket lining. A zipper located at the bottom of the pocket provides access thereto from within the jacket. The zipper is inaccessible when the jacket is worn. The jacket can be folded into the pocket to form a closed carrying case for hand carrying.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,469 to Arisland, a vest is shown which is foldable into two separate attached containers which are joinable into a purse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,117 to Prendergast depicts a reversible jacket in which a backpack is attached to the outer surface of the jacket back. When the jacket is reversed, the backpack is hidden within the jacket. The jacket may be folded against the backside of the backpack and covered by a flap normally rolled up at the bottom of the backpack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,687 to Hager, a pullover jacket is configured to collapse into a handbag for carrying. The empty handbag is attached to the inner front of the jacket, and includes strap handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,474 of Long describes a garment with an integral carrying bag with two handles, mounted on the interior of the back panel of a garment. Matching zipper strips surround the bag opening. This arrangement has a definite disadvantage in that the sharp exposed (i.e. open) zippers tend to catch and tear garments worn beneath the outer garment. A similar construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,243 to Aug.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,347 to Bailey shows a garment having a hanging panel attached to the inside back of a garment by a central horizontal sew-line. The panel has opposed matching zippers at the top and bottom edges. The garment may be folded up against the hanging panel and the zippers closed to enclose the garment. The hanging panel with exposed zippers is seen to be uncomfortable, and it is well known that free (unclosed) zippers tend to catch on fabric which they touch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,722 to Papierniak, a jacket is shown having a front pocket within which is attached a lined tab with buttonholes. Matching buttons are attached within the pocket. When the tab is pulled from the pocket and the garment carefully folded about the exterior of the pocket, the pocket may be inverted about the jacket to form a package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,155 to Itoi describes outerwear having a complex structure for enclosing the outerwear in a backpack. The backpack is formed of two layers sewn along the upper edge to the back of a garment and held by “engaging members” such as snaps at the bottom corners. Thus, the backpack hangs generally loosely from the jacket back. The backpack has multiple zippers, chuck webs, engaging members and connectors. Shoulder straps are attached to the inside surface of the jacket back.
Another complex backpack design in the prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,587 to Itoi. The jacket is bisected transversely by front and back zippers. When these zippers are opened, the jacket is divided into a top portion and a bottom portion. The front and back zippers may then be joined to form an upside down bag. The bag may be pulled closed by strings sewn into the bottom edge of the jacket, and the exposed strings used to carry the bag.
Each of the above-described prior art references has disadvantages in complexity of construction with concomitant high cost, inconvenience in use, poor appearance, and/or lack of achieving the desired goals. The use of horizontally oriented zippers for supporting garment carrying containers leads to detachment of the zipper rails because of cross forces exerted on the zipper joint. None of the prior art references describes a conventional-appearing garment which has a hidden backpack construction not visible in its general appearance when worn.